


Немного крупнее бабочки

by Nightlegs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: Итоги прошлой жизни Гарри не понравились, но он готов начать новую.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Немного крупнее бабочки

«Когда я был ранен… Угадай, что за картины прошлого я видел в последний миг.»  
Ни в одной книге этикета нет ни строчки о том, как джентльмену рассказывать о своей смерти. Может этого вообще делать не стоит?  
Но найти нужные слова – не так уж и сложно.  
«Так вот: абсолютно никаких. Я словно и не жил. Не с кем было расставаться. Ничто не связывало меня с миром. Я ни с кем по-настоящему не дружил, не бывал влюблён… и в тот миг испытывал лишь чувство одиночества и сожаления.»  
Гарри Харт прокручивает сказанное в голове снова и снова. Он никогда раньше не говорил подобного, но слов лучше чем те, что были произнесены, подобрать не смог бы.  
Короткий монолог не обошёлся без неловких пауз, но они оказались на подходящих местах. Если тот же самый текст отрепетировать и произнести без запинок, он прозвучит неправильно и почти бессмысленно.  
Выбросить его из головы у Гарри никак не получается.

Они справляются с наёмниками и роботами. Вводят Поппи её фирменный смертельный наркотик. Спасают мир. Отправляют в мясорубку предателя Виски.  
Они застряли где-то в джунглях Камбоджи с двумя самолётами. Их единственный пилот выведен из строя миной.  
Гарри всё ещё не уверен в том, кому из Стейтсмен можно доверять. Принять решение, звать американских агентов на помощь или всё-таки справляться самостоятельно, было бы сложно, но выбор сделали за них: дрон-разведчик успешно передал все подробности операции агенту Коле.  
Спасательная команда от Стейтсмен прибудет примерно через семнадцать часов. В Поппиленде есть всё необходимое, чтобы дождаться эвакуации в комфорте, но насекомые в жарком тропическом климате уже начинали интересоваться мёртвыми телами.  
Если оценивать картину в целом, ничего такого, что не вписывалось бы в обычный день агента секретной службы, не происходит. Гарри делает свою работу чётко, элегантно и машинально, продолжая думать о своём откровенном разговоре с Эггси.  
«Просто запомни: если есть что терять, значит, есть ради чего жить.»

Обстановка в закусочной не слишком подходит для приятного отдыха, и агенты Кингсмен перебираются в кафе – взрывом с его крыши снесло вывеску в форме огромного пончика, но в целом оно меньше всего пострадало от боевых действий.  
Эггси достаёт смартфон ещё за пять метров до кафе и намертво прилипает взглядом к экрану. Гарри успешно спасает его от столкновения со стеклянной дверью и под локоть провожает за столик. Эггси пытается связаться с девушкой – она не отвечает на звонок, но он не может отвести взгляд, ведь на экране отображается её фото.  
Персонал кафе, как и прочие обитатели Поппиленда, по техническим причинам отсутствует на рабочем месте, и Гарри приходится взять обслуживание на себя.  
Гарри не отказался бы от чашечки ароматного чая, но в меню типичного американского кафе такой опции не предусмотрено. С кофеваркой приходится повозиться: она только внешне выглядит как артефакт из пятидесятых, а по факту является всемогущей машиной последнего поколения. В удовольствии сервировать пончики по всем правилам Гарри себе не отказывает.  
Когда Гарри возвращается к столику, изображение на экране смартфона Эггси уже живое. Гарри тихо поздравляет Эггси с успешным спасением девушки, но тот так увлечён звонком, что не обращает внимания.  
Это ужасно невежливо, но напоминать Эггси о манерах бесполезно, и Гарри откладывает этот разговор.

Это не мог быть никто другой, кроме Эггси. Гарри был готов к этому с самого начала.  
Приглашая Эггси в Кингсмен, Гарри нарушил все традиции организации. Рано или поздно волна перемен должна была добраться и до самого Харта.  
Если бы не откровенный разговор и необходимость оформить свои ощущения словами, Гарри никогда бы не задумался, чего ему не хватало в жизни.  
Но смотря на то, как Эггси с глупой улыбкой любуется девушкой, Гарри испытывает ещё что-то новое для себя. Один пончик спустя Гарри удаётся идентифицировать это колющее чувство как зависть. Это настолько неприятно, что даже портит вкус кофе, и Гарри не собирается с этим мириться.  
Но, если рассуждать трезво, начать что-то делать прямо сейчас Гарри не может. Перспективы обрести дружбу или любовь где-то в руинах, не отмеченных ни на одной карте, близки к абсолютному нулю. Лучшее, что Гарри сейчас может сделать, – это отвлечься от отвлекающих ощущений, собрать информацию и составить план действий.

Поппиленд отчаянно нуждается в большой бригаде профессиональных чистильщиков. Невозможно посмотреть в окно кафе так, чтобы не наткнуться взглядом на чье-нибудь тело, но даже с учётом этого обстоятельства Гарри считает, что оставлять после себя беспорядок на столике – совершенно неприемлемо. Поэтому он собирает грязную посуду и относит её на кухню.  
Чтобы добраться до опыта, хоть сколько-то походящего на любовный, Гарри нужно мысленно вернуться в прошлое больше чем на двадцать лет. Простая механическая работа руками, вроде мытья тарелок, может помочь настроиться на нужный медитативный лад, и Гарри закатывает рукава.  
В среде, где вырос Гарри Харт, искренние сердечные чувства не приветствовались. Но у него, как и у многих других молодых людей из приличного общества, однажды была невеста по расчёту. Однажды и недолго, никак не больше десяти минут. Полностью восстановить этот эпизод в памяти не удаётся, но Гарри достаточно легко вспоминает детали: у неё было синее платье в клетку и кружевные манжеты, она играла на пианино и много говорила, не требуя ответов. В тот момент молодому Гарри её болтовня казалась совершенно бессмысленной, и из всего произнесённого он запомнил только описание её идеальной пары: «…самое главное, чтобы он был любезно воспитанным и с очаровательной улыбкой». После этих слов Гарри улыбнулся, и невесты у него не стало.

На край свежевымытой чашки садится эвплоя мульцибер и опускает хоботок в каплю воды. В коллекции Гарри была такая, но распятый в рамке за стеклом, не один год хранившийся экземпляр даже сравнивать нельзя с живой бабочкой в естественном освещении, и Гарри искренне любуется красотой – не как специалист, а как человек, умеющий ценить гармонию природы.  
По указаниям агентства Гарри не раз оказывался в Азии, но его ещё ни разу не заносило в настолько дикий регион Индокитая. Да и редко случается, что во время задания у него вдруг находится более пятнадцати часов свободного времени.  
Количество видов, которые лепидоптерологи ежегодно описывают для науки, исчисляется сотнями.  
Перспективы сделать научное открытие где-то в руинах, не отмеченных ни на одной карте, явно отличаются от нуля в большую сторону.  
Опасаясь, что вид Эггси опять разбудит в нём какое-нибудь неприятное чувство и пошатнёт решимость отложить поиски дружбы или любви примерно на сутки, Гарри выходит из кафе через заднюю дверь.

В Поппиленде есть боулинг, закусочная и салон красоты, но почему-то нет ни одного специализированного магазина для увлекающихся энтомологией. Булавки Гарри без труда находит в салоне, а вот с тем, чтобы соорудить сачок, ему приходится повозиться.  
Первая возможность встречает Гарри ещё до того, как он выходит из Поппиленда, прямо у лотка с хот-догами. Гарри её едва не упускает, но его очки способны распознать силуэт бабочки (и вывести на стекло подтверждение, что она на самом деле существует) даже среди перьев и блёсток костюма Элтона Джона.  
Гарри медленно подходит ближе. Элтон следит за ним внимательно, но не шевелясь, и бабочка даже не пытается улететь.  
– Цетозия гипсея… Удивительное создание, – выдыхает Гарри, оказавшись совсем близко. – Уникальный экземпляр. Можно сказать, исчезающий. Вам нравится?  
– Грандиозно, – с недовольным лицом отзывается Элтон. По меркам того, что Гарри успел от него услышать, это любезный ответ.  
Гарри аккуратно снимает бабочку с его плеча, ещё раз осматривает, пристально и профессионально, и отпускает.

Элтон рассматривает Гарри с тем же профессиональным любопытством, с каким сам Гарри изучал цетозию.  
– Сегодня вечером в амфитеатре в очередной раз должны были показывать фильм «Капитан Фантастик». Но в данный момент все работники сцены выведены из строя, убрать за кулисы рояль и развернуть экран для проектора совершенно некому… Так что если вас всё ещё интересует концерт, ближайший начнётся через пять минут. Вот только билет на него остался всего один.  
Отказ Элтон принимать всё равно не собирается, поэтому берёт Гарри за руку до того, как тот что-то ответит.  
– Вы не могли бы дать мне программку концерта? Не хотелось бы показаться невеждой, если я вдруг не узнаю некоторые песни.  
– Её не существует, это будет концерт-импровизация. Есть какие-нибудь пожелания насчёт репертуара? Для тебя могу сыграть что угодно, хоть восемнадцатый ноктюрн Шопена. Говорят, музыка пробуждает чувства.  
– Полностью доверяю вашему вкусу и оставлю выбор вам.  
– Хорошая тактика, – Элтон улыбается со всем очарованием, на которое способен.

У Элтона мягкая рука, и он держит Гарри совсем не крепко. Если бы Гарри захотел, он смог бы уйти в любой момент.  
Но Гарри не хочет. Ему незачем идти на поиски чего-то нового и уникального – потому что он его уже нашёл. И этот экземпляр явно крупнее всего, на что Гарри рассчитывал, мастеря свой сачок.  
Гарри понятия не имеет, с какой стороны к своей находке подходить, но не сомневается, что Элтон ему сам подскажет. На то, чтобы изучить (и описать, но не для научного журнала) хотя бы самые основы, у Гарри есть около пятнадцати часов в самой труднодоступной дыре на планете.


End file.
